


My brother, Mine.

by Ariadnee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Incest, possessive Theseus Scamander
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnee/pseuds/Ariadnee
Summary: “뉴트는 내꺼지?”“그럼, 뉴트는 네 동생이지.”테세우스는 몇 번이나 맘 속으로 되뇌었다.My brother, mine.-The eldest son of the Scamanders received a gift he wanted every Christmas and every birthday. Among the many gifts, his most beloved is definitely his little brother.





	My brother, Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in KOREAN and there are no plans to translate it into English.

뉴트는 테세우스의 크리스마스 선물이었다.

테세우스 스캐맨더는 아직도 자신이 7살 때 크리스마스를 생생하게 기억하고 있었다. 테세우스는 그 해 여름부터 몇 달간 동생이 갖고 싶다며 조르고 있었다. 좀처럼 부모를 곤란하게 만든 적이 없는 의젓한 아이로서는 드물게도 끈질기고 간절한 소망이었다. 동생 얘기를 꺼낼 때마다 난감해 하던 스캐맨더 부인은 어느 날 의미심장한 미소를 띠고 답했다.

 

“아들, 동생이 그렇게 갖고 싶어? 동생이 생기면 네가 형이 되니까 동생을 잘 보살펴 줘야 돼. 동생하고 놀아주고, 또 다치지 않게 지켜주고. 그럴 수 있어?”

“응! 잘할 수 있어.”

 

테세우스는 희망에 찬 눈으로 힘차게 고개를 끄덕였다. 어머니는 아들의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

 

“착하게 굴면 산타가 선물로 동생을 줄지도 몰라.”

 

그 날 이후로 테세우스는 크리스마스가 표시된 달력을 보며 하루하루를 기다렸다. 스캐맨더 가의 외아들은 모두가 입을 모아 칭찬하는 착한 아이였다. 디저트를 먹고 나면 꼭 양치를 했고 밤에 혼자 자는 것도 무서워하지 않았다. 아침에 일어나면 부엉이가 물어다 준 예언자 일보를 아버지에게 가져다주었고, 낮에는 어머니를 도와 정원을 돌보았다. 테세우스는 자신이 크리스마스 선물을 받을 수 있을 거라 믿어 의심치 않았다.

 

크리스마스 아침. 테세우스는 눈을 뜨자마자 머리맡을 살폈지만 그 곳에는 며칠 전 아버지가 허니듀크에서 사온 게 분명한 커다란 초콜릿 상자뿐이었다. 초콜릿 상자를 두고 테세우스는 거실로 뛰어나갔다. 동생은 어디에 있을까 두리번거리며 살피는 아들을 보고 안락의자에 앉아있던 스캐맨더 부인이 싱긋 웃었다.

 

“테세우스, 이리 오렴.”

 

그녀는 아들의 손을 잡아 제 배 위에 가만히 올려놓았다. 어린 테세우스는 그제야 어머니의 배가 예전보다 눈에 띄게 부풀어 올랐다는 사실을 깨닫고 놀랐다.

 

“동생은 지금 여기 있어. 몇 달 뒤면 태어날 거야. 착한 아이한테 주는 크리스마스 선물이란다.”

 

형을 알아보기라도 한 것인지 순간 태동이 느껴졌다. 테세우스는 화들짝 놀라서 손을 뗐다가, 다시 조심스럽게 손을 갖다 댔다. 이번에는 귀도 대보았다. 소리가 들리지는 않았지만 테세우스는 본능적인 감각으로 알았다. 어머니의 뱃속에 또 다른 생명체가 숨 쉬고 있다는 것을.

동생이다. 내 동생. 나의 크리스마스 선물.

테세우스는 벅찬 감정에 절로 웃음이 나왔다. 소년은 바라던 대로 크리스마스 선물로 동생을 받았다.

 

몇 달이나 기다려 만난 동생은 긴 기다림이 아깝지 않을 만큼 사랑스러웠다. 보석 같은 녹색 눈동자와 동그란 코, 조그마한 손과 발 전부. 사랑스럽지 않은 구석이 없었다. 유일하게 아쉬운 점이라고는 너무 작고 연약해 보여서 다칠세라 만지기가 두렵다는 점이었다. 테세우스는 숨을 죽이고 뽀얀 살결을 살살 쓰다듬었다가, 부드러운 감촉에 소름이 오소소 돋았다.

아기의 이름은 뉴턴이었지만 다들 뉴트라고 불렀다. 테세우스는 뉴트의 모든 것을 사랑했다. 테세우스는 아기 침대 옆에 바짝 붙어 몇 시간이고 동생을 관찰하곤 했다. 아기는 그저 침대에 누워 뒹굴 거릴 뿐인데도 아무리 봐도 질리지 않았다. 테세우스는 가끔 뉴트가 태어난 것이 꿈이 아닐까 생각했다. 자기가 눈을 조금이라도 떼면 아기가 사라져버릴까 두려웠다. 테세우스는 때때로 어머니에게 물었다.

 

“뉴트는 내꺼지?”

“그럼, 뉴트는 네 동생이지.”

 

테세우스는 몇 번이나 맘 속으로 되뇌었다.

_My brother, mine._

 

스캐맨더가의 외아들은 매해 크리스마스마다, 생일마다 원하는 선물을 받았다. 그러나 수많은 선물 중 테세우스가 가장 사랑하는 것은 단연 동생이었다. 더 이상은 외아들이 아니게 되었지만 테세우스는 동생에게 열렬히 집중하느라 집안의 관심이 동생에게 옮겨간 것을 섭섭해 할 겨를도 없었다. 아기를 보고 있으면 시간이 순식간에 흘러갔다. 혼자서 몸도 못 가누던 그 작은 아기는 어느새 두발로 아장아장 걸었고, 혀 짧은 발음으로 웅얼거릴 수 있게 되었다. 아기가 까르르 소리 내어 손뼉치고 웃을 때면 벅찬 감동이 밀려왔다.

테세우스보다 8살 어린 아이는 오메가였다. 아이의 미래를 걱정하는 어른들의 대화를 듣고 알았지만 테세우스는 놀라지 않았다. 이렇게 작고 귀여운 아이가 자신과 같은 알파일리가 없었다. 뉴트는 당연히 오메가여야 했다. 뉴트는 세상에서 가장 아름다운 오메가로 자랄 것이다.

테세우스는 부모님이 기대했던 것 이상으로 동생을 열심히 보살폈다.

 

“내꺼니까 내가 키울 거야.”

 

스캐맨더 부부는 아직 덜 자란 손으로 동생의 식사를 챙기는 테세우스를 흐뭇하게 바라보며, 동생을 낳기를 잘했다고 생각했다. 나이가 차서 기숙학교에 입학하게 되었을 때도 테세우스는 고사리 같은 뉴트의 손을 잡고 어머니에게 부탁했다.

 

“내가 없는 동안 뉴트를 잘 돌봐줘야 해.”

 

어른들은 웃었지만 소년은 비장했다. 곱슬머리의 아기는 그저 눈만 깜박였다. 그래도 사랑스러웠다. 넌 숨만 쉬어도 사랑스럽구나. 테세우스는 뉴트의 이마에 입을 맞추고 열차에 올라탔다.

방학이 되어 집으로 돌아온 테세우스는 가장 먼저 동생을 안았다. 테세우스는 가족 모두를 사랑했지만 동생은 달랐다. 뉴트는 제 것이었다. 아직 어린 아이는 오랜만에 만난 형을 낯설어했다. 하지만 테세우스는 개의치 않고 다시 뉴트의 관심을 끌기 위해 노력했다. 동생을 관찰하고 보살피는 일은 세상에서 제일 즐거운 일이었다. 뉴트는 금세 형을 따르게 되었다. 테세우스가 팔을 벌리면 언제나 환하게 웃으며 품에 안겼다. 작은 몸은 테세우스의 품에 꼭 맞았다. 테세우스는 뉴트가 저를 위해 태어난 존재라고 믿었다.

 

테세우스는 뉴트를 쓰다듬으며 속삭였다. 

_My brother, mine._

 

방학이 끝날 때 즈음에는 뉴트는 형과 떨어지기 싫어했다. 아쉬운 건 테세우스도 마찬가지였다. 내내 품에 안고 다니던 동생을 떼어놓고 학교로 가려니 발길이 떨어지지 않았다. 열차에 올라타서도 테세우스는 계속 승강장의 동생을 돌아보았다. 몇 번의 방학이 지나가고, 뉴트는 더 이상 테세우스와 눈이 마주쳐도 어색해하며 피하지 않았다. 어딜 가나 형의 무릎 위나 품속에 있는 일상에도 적응했다. 동생이 테세우스의 이름을 분명하게 발음했을 때, 그는 감격해서 동생을 얼싸안았다. 물론 그런 이유가 없어도 형은 언제나 뉴트를 안았다. 뉴트는 자신의 것이니까. 뉴트을 안는 것은 테세우스의 당연한 권리였다.

테세우스는 이런 날들이 언제까지나 계속되길 바랐지만 뉴트가 입학하고 난 뒤 상황은 달라졌다. 지금껏 스캐맨더 가의 울타리 안에서만 지냈던 뉴트에게 새로운 세상이 열렸다. 이제 뉴트의 입에는 테세우스가 모르는 이름과 모르는 일들이 오르내렸고, 테세우스가 가르쳐주지 않은 자신만의 생각과 주장이 튀어나왔다.

테세우스는 그 지극히 자연스러운 변화가 거슬렸다. 뉴트의 세상이 자신이 아닌 다른 것으로, 자신이 모르는 것들로 물들어가는 게 싫었다. 말도 안 되는 생각이었다. 진정 동생이 잘 자라기를 바란다면 그의 세계가 넓어지는 것을 독려해야 옳았다. 언제나 이상적인 형이 되기 위해 노력하던 사람이 품을 감정은 아니었다.

다행히 그는 그런 생각이 올바르지 않다는 것도, 내색하지 말아야 한다는 것도 아는 어른이었다. 테세우스는 스스로도 낯설고 두려웠지만, 잊어버리려고 애썼다. 괜히 불안해질 때마다 뉴트를 안고 부드럽게 구불거리는 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 뉴트가 제 품에 있으면 모든 것이 제 자리에 있는 기분이 들었다.

그러나 한번 벌어진 틈은 좁혀지기는커녕 걷잡을 수 없이 벌어졌다.

 

뉴트의 방학이었다. 퇴근하고 돌아온 테세우스는 여느 때처럼 동생을 불렀다. 팔을 벌리자 순순히 다가와 안겼다. 그러나 시선을 내리 깔고 고개를 돌린 채였다. 테세우스는 뉴트의 불편해하는 기색을 애써 무시하려고 했다. 대신 습관처럼 뉴트의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬으며 속삭였다.

 

_My brother, mine._

여느 때처럼 뉴트가 제 품 안에 있다는 사실로 스스로를 안심시키려는 시도였다.

 

하지만 마법 같은 순간은 바로 깨졌다. 테세우스를 밀어낸 뉴트가 크게 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

“그만해.”

 

작지만 또렷한 목소리였다. 순간 테세우스의 심장이 쿵 하고 떨어지는 듯했다. 뭘? 왜? 묻고 싶었지만 테세우스는 너무 놀라 목소리도 나오지 않았다. 뉴트는 테세우스의 시선을 피하며 말했다.

 

“난 물건이 아니야. 형 소유물이 아니라고. 그런 말 하지 마.”

 

동생에게 처음으로 거부당한 충격에 형이 반응이 없는 사이, 뉴트는 미안해하며 동시에 어쩔 수 없다는 태도로 돌아섰다. 테세우스는 뉴트를 잡지 못했다. 다만 한 동안 멍하게 그 자리에 서 있었다.

뉴트 말이 옳았다. 그러나 테세우스는 동생이 독립된 인격체이고 누구의 소유물도 아니라는 사실을 애써 무시해왔다. 뉴트는 제 것이고 저에게 속한 존재여야 했다. 뉴트가 자신과 별개의 인간이라고 인정하는 순간, 제 안의 무언가가 끊어질 것 같았다. 그게 정확히 무엇인지는 몰랐지만, 평범한 형이라면 동생에게 결코 느끼지 않을 감정이라는 것은 알았다.

평범한 형이라면.

때때로 테세우스의 시선은 뉴트의 기다란 팔다리와 새하얀 목덜미에 오랫동안 머무르곤 했다. 뉴트의 구불거리는 머리칼이 햇빛이 반사되어 반짝거리면 가슴이 울렁거렸다. 뉴트가 말을 할 때면 도톰한 입술이 움직이는 모양을 보며 침을 삼켰다. 그런 순간순간들마다 테세우스는 자신이 뉴트에게 이상적인 형은커녕, 평범한 형도 될 수 없다는 것을 직감했다. 테세우스는 뉴트를 가두고 소유하고 싶었다. 뉴트가 자신만 바라보길 원했다. 이상적인 형이 되어야 한다는 강박으로 눌러왔지만 스스로까지 속일 수는 없었다. 그는 형제간의 우애라고 우기에는 한참 어긋난 형태로 뉴트에게 집착하고 있었다.

하지만 뉴트에게는 끝까지 좋은 형으로 남을 작정이었다. 뉴트만은 영영 모르길 바랐다. 제 안에 있는, 자신도 차마 인정하지 못한 비뚤어진 소유욕을. 테세우스는 죽을 때까지 가슴에 묻고 가기로 결심했다.

 

 

 

뉴트는 아까 형을 밀어낸 일이 마음에 걸렸는지 저녁 식사 내내 불편한 표정이었다. 같은 뜻이라도 부드럽게 돌려서 말할 수 있었을 텐데. 뉴트는 직설적인 성격이 원망스러웠다. 둘만 남게 되자 뉴트는 곧장 테세우스에게 사과했다.

 

“아까는 내가 심했어. 미안해.”

“아니야. 네 말 무슨 뜻인지 알아. 앞으로 조심할게.”

 

테세우스는 웃어보였지만, 그럼에도 묘하게 벽이 느껴졌다. 이 주제에 대해 더 이상 대화를 이어나가고 싶지 않은 눈치였다. 뉴트는 형이 상처받았다는 것을 알았지만, 그로서도 더는 어떻게 할 수 없었다. 깊이 파고들고 싶지 않은 건 뉴트도 마찬가지였다. 다정하기 그지없는 애정 표현이었지만 뉴트는 형이 자신을 안을 때마다, 자신의 귀에 대고 ‘내’ 동생이라고 속삭일 때마다 어쩐지 소름이 오소소 돋았다.

같은 공간에 있을 때마다 집요하게 따라붙는 시선을 모르는 게 아니었다. 다만 그 포옹의 의미가, 시선의 의미가 무엇인지는 알고 싶지 않았다. 정확하게는, 두려웠다. 어렴풋이 짐작은 했으나 본능적인 거부감이 뉴트를 주저하게 했다.

내가 줄 수 있는 것 이상을 바라는 느낌을 받는다고 하면 지나친 망상일까?

테세우스는 좋은 형이었고, 뉴트는 그를 좋아했다. 그를 부담스러워하는 것에 약간의 죄책감이 들 정도로. 하지만 뉴트가 사과한 것은 직설적인 표현이었지 내용이 아니었다. 언젠가는 해야 할 말이 터져 나온 것뿐이었다.

 

표면적으로는 매끄럽게 마무리가 되었지만 그 이후로 형제 사이에는 어색한 공기만 맴돌았다. 둘 사이에 어느 정도 거리를 둘 필요가 있었다. 형은 자신의 감정을 숨기기 위해, 동생은 형의 감정을 모른 척 하기 위해. 부모님 앞에서는 짐짓 아무렇지 않은 척 했지만 포옹과 같은 친근한 접촉은 사라졌다.

테세우스는 혼자 살 집을 구했다. 입사하고도 몇 년 동안 본가에서 출퇴근했던 이유는 순전히 뉴트 때문이었다. 방학이나 휴일에만 볼 수 있는 동생과 조금이라도 시간을 더 보내기 위해서. 그러나 지금은 동생이 옆에 있어도 그 작고 따뜻한 몸을 만질 수도, 끌어안을 수도 없으니 괴로웠다. 자칫하면 스스로를 제어하지 못할 것 같았다. 그는 결국 좋은 형으로 남기 위해 도피를 택했다.

테세우스는 미친 듯이 일에 몰두했다. 그러다가 뉴트가 돌아왔으니 저녁이라도 같이 먹자는 부모님의 편지를 받으면, 그 동안의 인내에 대한 보상을 받는 기분으로 초대에 응했다.

 

초대도 없는데 견딜 수 없는 날이 있었다. 테세우스는 모두가 잠든 깊은 밤까지 기다렸다가, 도둑처럼 살금살금 동생의 방에 숨어들었다. 그렇게 숨어들어서 하는 일이라고는 침대 옆에 앉아 뉴트의 잠든 얼굴을 하염없이 바라보는 게 전부였다. 은은한 달빛 아래 소년의 얼굴은, 잠을 포기하고 감상할 만한 가치가 있었다. 최소한 그의 형에게는.

뉴트는 하루하루 아름다워지고 있었다.

네가 내 동생이라 그렇게 보이는 걸까, 아니면 내가 널 사랑해서 그런 걸까?

객관적인 시각을 잃은 지 오래인 테세우스는 도무지 판단할 수가 없었다. 아기일 때는 포동포동 살이 오른 모양이 귀여워서 사랑스러운 줄 알았다. 작고 연약하니까 지켜주고 싶은 줄 알았다. 뉴트가 자라면 자연스럽게 무덤덤해질 줄 알았다. 그러나 아니었다. 팔다리가 쭉쭉 자라자 이제는 그 늘씬한 팔다리가 아름다웠다. 젖살이 내려 갸름해진 얼굴이 해사해서 눈이 부셨다. 사춘기를 지나는 소년은 자고 있어도 생기가 넘쳤다.

이렇게 오래 옆에 두고 봤으면 질릴 때도 됐는데, 너는 왜 질리지도 않고 아름다운지.

이렇게 오래 사랑했으면 그만할 때도 됐는데, 너를 사랑하는 일은 왜 질리지도 않는지.

질리기는커녕, 불길처럼 번져 테세우스를 집어삼키고 있었다. 차라리 동생으로만 사랑했다면 좋았을 텐데. 그렇다 해도 테세우스는 기꺼이 목숨을 걸고 뉴트를 지켰을 것이다. 하지만 테세우스는 뉴트를 원하고 있었다. 그의 부드러운 입술을 맛보고, 매끄러운 살결을 더듬고, 별처럼 흩뿌려진 주근깨 하나하나에 키스하고 싶었다. 그리고 아직 아무도 받아들인 적 없는, 순결한 그 곳에 자신을 깊숙이 묻고 싶었다.

테세우스는 뉴트의 새하얀 목을 바라보았다. 사슴같이 길고 가녀린 목을 볼 때마다 물어뜯고 싶다는 충동이 일었다. 알파가 오메가의 목과 쇄골 사이에 이를 박아 상처를 내면 오메가는 알파에게 ‘각인’된다. 알파에게 종속당하게 되는 것이다. 테세우스는 알파의 원초적인 욕구에 사로잡혀있었다.

하지만 네가 싫어하니까.

 

‘난 물건이 아니야. 형 소유물이 아니라고.’

 

그는 뉴트가 한 말을, 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 제 딴에는 자제하고 있다고 믿었는데 실은 뉴트까지 알아챌 정도로 노골적이었던 것이다. 돌이켜봐도 아찔하고, 낯이 뜨거웠다. 뉴트가 원하지 않으니까. 테세우스는 스스로를 세뇌하듯이, 몇 번이고 그 말을 속으로 되뇌었다. 그를 멈출 수 있는 건 그것뿐이었다.

 

 

 

 

_-뉴트가 학교에서 쫓겨났어. 네가 되도록 빨리 와줬으면 좋겠단다._

 

뉴트가 졸업을 얼마 남기지 않은 시점이었다. 스캐맨더 가의 부엉이가 가져온 편지의 내용은 당혹스러웠다. 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 짐작할 수 있는 다른 내용은 아무것도 없었으므로, 테세우스는 스캐맨더 부인의 요청대로 서둘러 본가로 향했다.

테세우스가 도착했을 때에는 이미 한바탕 대거리를 한 후였다. 어머니는 근심 가득한 얼굴로 앉아서 한숨을 푹푹 쉬고, 아버지는 열이 올라 씩씩 거리고 있었다. 뉴트는 테세우스가 온 것을 힐끗 보고 인사는커녕, 보란 듯이 무시하며 2층 자기 방으로 올라가버렸다. 쾅. 문 닫는 소리가 크게 울려 퍼지자, 아버지도 쇼파에 털썩 앉았다. 테세우스는 물이 담긴 잔을 불러와 아버지에게 건넸다.

 

“도대체 어떻게 된 일이예요?”

“나도 모르겠다.”

 

아버지는 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 몹시 피로해보였다. 뉴트가 금지된 마법 생물로 다른 학생을 공격했다는 게 공식적인 퇴학사유였다. 그러나 피해학생의 일방적인 주장일 뿐, 그의 몸에 난 상처 외에는 다른 목격자도, 증거도 없었다. 심지어 공격했다는 신비한 동물의 존재며 행방도 모호했다. 미심쩍은 부분이 한 둘이 아니었으나 당사자인 뉴트가 어떤 변명도, 반박도 하지 않았으므로 학교 측에서는 다른 결론을 내릴 수 없었다. 스캐맨더 부부가 호그와트까지 달려가 아이를 달래고, 혼도 내 보았으나 뉴트는 입을 다물었다. 마음 여린 둘째는 누굴 공격할 성정이 아니라고 -특히 동물을 ‘이용’해 남을 다치게 할 리가 없다고- 확신하는 부부는 답답해 미칠 지경이었다.

 

“그래도 어렸을 때는 너랑 친했잖니. 네가 형이니까 동생하고 얘기 한번 해봐.”

 

어머니의 부탁에 테세우스는 2층으로 무거운 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

“나야. 들어가도 돼?”

 

노크를 했지만 대답은 들려오지 않았다. 예상했던 터라 테세우스는 한숨을 쉬며 문을 열었다. 뉴트도 그럴 거라 생각했는지 별 반응을 보이지 않고 침대에 앉아만 있었다. 테세우스는 동생 옆에 조심스럽게 앉았다.

 

“부모님은 네가 그랬을 리가 없다고 믿고 계셔. 나도 그렇고.”

 

뉴트는 원래 고집이 세고 남의 말은 안 듣는 성격이었다. 이미 퇴학까지 당했는데도 부모한테 숨기고 있다면 제 나름대로 이유가 있을 터였다. 뉴트가 원치 않으면 아무리 물어봤자 소용없다는 것을 테세우스는 잘 알고 있었다.

 

“퇴학은 번복할 수 없지만 시간이 지나면 괜찮을 거야.”

 

테세우스가 달래듯 말하자, 뉴트가 홱 돌아보았다.

 

“괜찮긴 뭐가 괜찮아?”

“……어?” “아무 것도 모르면서.”

 

순간 울컥 치밀어오는 감정을 누르기에 뉴트는 한껏 예민한 상태였다. 테세우스는 몰랐지만, 뉴트는 학교를 다니는 내내 ‘네 형하고는 다르게’ 혹은 ‘테세우스 동생인데도’라고 시작하는 잔소리를 귀에 못이 박히도록 들어왔다. 우등생이었던 형과 ‘다르다’고 늘 비교 당해온 뉴트에게 있어, 제 맘을 다 헤아리는 척하는 그의 말이 곱게 들릴 리가 없었다.

뉴트가 주위에서 끊임없이 비교를 당해온 것이나 지금 처해있는 상황 모두 테세우스의 탓은 아니었다. 그러나 이상하게 반발심이 들었다. 다정하게 걱정하는 형의 태도가 거슬렸다.

왜 이제 와서? 지금껏 모른 척 해놓고?

뉴트는 형제간의 사이가 멀어지기 시작한 계기가 무엇인지 기억하고 있었다. 자신이 밀어내자 테세우스는 순순히 따랐을 뿐이라는 것을. 하지만 그와는 별개로, 서운한 마음도 들었다. 저에게 집착하는 형이 부담스러웠지만 그렇다고 철저히 무관심한 형을 바라지도 않았다. 모순된 감정이지만 그랬다.

뉴트가 먼저 다가가기도 어려울 정도로 냉담하게 굴었으면서, 부모님이 시켜서 어설프게 위로하는 게 화가 났다. 테세우스가 진심으로 자신을 걱정한다는 것을 뉴트도 마음 한 구석으로는 알고 있었지만, 지금은 이성적인 사고를 하기 힘들었다.

물론 이런 뉴트의 속내를 알 턱이 없는 테세우스는 예민하고 날카로운 반응에 깜짝 놀랐다. 그가 봐온 뉴트는 고집이 세긴 했지만 대체로 유순하고 여렸고, 이렇게 빈정대는 말은 할 줄 모르는 아이였다. 실망하거나 화나지는 않았다. 단지 동생을 이렇게 만든 상황에 화가 날 따름이었다. 고슴도치처럼 가시를 바짝 세우고 있지만 그 속은 작고 부드럽다는 것을 잘 알고 있었다.

 

 

테세우스는 하루걸러 뉴트가 있는 스캐맨더 저택에 들르기 시작했다. 이렇게 된 이상, 예전처럼 거리를 둔답시고 동생을 마냥 내버려둘 수 없었다. 그렇다고 해서 부모님의 바람처럼 뉴트가 형에게 자기 속내를 털어놓거나 기대는 일은 없었다. 테세우스의 존재가 그에게 딱히 영향을 끼치는 것 같진 않았으나, 테세우스는 어쨌거나 뉴트가 제 시야에 있어야 마음이 놓였다.

집안 분위기는 조금 우울했으나 겉으로는 다들 아무렇지 않은 척 하려고 애쓰고 있었다. 가족이 다모여 저녁을 먹게 돼서 기쁘다는 어머니의 말은 너무 작위적으로 들리기는 했지만.

주말이면 스캐맨더 부인은 의기소침한 막내가 안쓰러워, 데리고 어디든 나가서 바람이라도 쐬고 오라며 테세우스를 떠밀었다. 의외로 뉴트는 순순히 응했다. 어디든 쏘다녀야하는 성격상 집에만 있기 갑갑했을 것이다. 형제는 호그스미드를 돌아다니다 버터비어도 마셨고, 날씨가 좋으면 템즈 강변을 산책하기도 했다. 뉴트는 여전히 말수가 적었지만 테세우스는 행복했다. 뉴트가 제 옆에서 숨만 쉬어도 좋았다. 단 둘이서 이런 평화로운 시간을 가질 수 있다니!

뉴트에게 닥친 사고를, 그와 다시 가까워질 기회로 여기는 게 비겁하다고 생각했지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 뉴트와 멀어져 있는 동안 테세우스는 불행했다. 그래서 뉴트와 함께하는 순간순간이 더없이 소중했다. 함께 있는 내내 테세우스는 뉴트의 얼굴을 내내 훔쳐보면서도 눈이 마주치지 않게 노력하고 어떻게든 닿고 싶어 애쓰면서도 결코 손을 대지 않았다. 미움 받고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 성급하게 다가갔다가는 뉴트가 그 때처럼 밀어낼 게 뻔했다.

그러나 그 결심은 오래지 않아 무너졌다. 공원에 나란히 앉아 크로와상을 먹을 때였다. 테세우스가 뉴트의 입가에 빵 부스러기가 묻었다고 알려줬다. 뉴트가 자꾸 다른 곳만 건드리자, 테세우스는 무심코 손을 뻗어 부스러기를 털어냈다. 뉴트가 움찔하고 물러서는 것에 테세우스는 자기가 한 짓을 깨달았다.

 

“미안.”

“……괜찮아.”

 

다급한 사과에 뉴트가 시선을 피하며 대답했다. 뉴트의 표정은 제대로 볼 수 없었지만, 싫어하는 반응은 아니었다. 오히려…… 수줍어하는 것 같았다. 고개를 돌린 뉴트의 귀 끝이 붉었다. 둘 사이에 묘한 긴장감이 감돌았다. 테세우스의 심장이 쿵쾅거리기 시작했다. 갑자기 이 상황이 비현실적으로 느껴졌다. 한가한 주말 오후, 따스한 햇살과 적당히 시원한 바람이 부는 공원은 완벽했다. 무엇보다도 제 옆자리에 앉은 뉴트와 크로와상을 나눠 먹으며 부스러기를 털어주는 상황이―

꼭, 데이트 같아서.

뉴트가 알면 경멸하겠지만 그런 상상을 멈출 수 없었다. 다행히 그는 고개를 돌리고 있어서 테세우스가 혼자만의 망상으로 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 시뻘개졌다는 것을 눈치 채지 못했다.

 

“데리고 와줘서 고마워, 테세우스.”

 

여전히 시선은 저 멀리 둔 채 뉴트가 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. 뜻밖의 말에 테세우스는 멍청하게 되물었다.

 

“뭐라고?” “오늘도 그렇고, 귀찮을 텐데 요즘 주말마다.”

“뉴트! 내가 널 귀찮아 할 리가 없잖아!”

 

목소리가 절로 높아지자, 뉴트가 고개를 돌려 눈을 마주쳤다. 정말이냐고 묻는 눈빛이었다.

 

“너하고 이렇게 있는 게 좋아. 같이 와줘서 나야말로 고마워.”

 

테세우스는 열렬하게 고백했다. 푸른색 눈동자가 너무나 진지해서, 민망해진 뉴트가 고개를 돌렸다가 뒤늦게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 다행히 기분이 좋아 보였다. 테세우스는 자신이 흥분해서 경솔하게 군것은 아닌지 후회할 뻔 했다가 안도했다. 뉴트가 이렇게 편하게 웃는 걸 본지 얼마만인지.

뉴트가 조금씩 자신에게 마음을 열고 있다고 확신한 테세우스는 주말이 끝나고도 마음이 들떠 일이 잘 붙잡히지 않았다. 조금이라도 여유가 생기면 곧장 공원에 앉아서 했던 망상으로 돌아갔다. 테세우스는 자제해온 기간이 무색하도록 뉴트에게 위험할 정도로 빠져들고 있었다.

 

 

며칠 뒤 스캐맨더 가의 저녁 식사 시간. 평소와 다름없이 보였지만 어딘지 어색한 기운이 감돌았다. 테세우스는 맞은편에 앉은 동생의 눈가가 부어있다는 사실을 눈치 챘다. 눈두덩이 저렇게 눈에 띌 정도로 부었다는 것은 많이 울었다는 증거였다. 그러나 그에 대해 언급하는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 부모님은 장남에게만 말을 걸었고 뉴트는 말없이 음식을 입에 넣기만 했다.

식사가 끝나고 자신과 눈도 마주치지 않는 동생을 따라 테세우스는 방으로 들어섰다. 뉴트는 자기 옆에 앉는 테세우스를 쫓아내는 대신 빤히 바라보았다. 가까이서 보니 애처로울 정도로 눈이 붉게 충혈 되어 있었다.

 

“무슨 일 있었어?”

 

뉴트는 고개를 저었다. 지난번처럼 고집을 부리는 게 아니었다. 오히려 체념한 표정이었다.

 

“부모님한테 꾸중이라도 들은 거야?”

“그런 거 아니야.”

 

목소리에 힘이 하나도 없었다. 학교를 그만둔 후에 한동안 우울해했으나 이젠 나아진 것 같았는데, 뒤늦게 학교생활에 미련이 남은 걸까? 주말의 뉴트와 딴 사람 같았다. 테세우스가 옆에 없는 동안 무슨 일이 있었음이 틀림없었다. 뉴트가 서서히 마음을 열고 있다고 느꼈던 테세우스는 갑작스럽게 달라진 동생의 태도에 초조했다.

 

“뉴트. 난 언제나 네 편이야. 알지? 내가 필요하거나 도와줄 수 있는 일이 있으면 뭐든 말해. 나는 그러라고 있는 사람이니까.”

“그러라고 있는 사람?”

“응.”

 

그러려고 너보다 먼저 태어난 거야. 널 지켜주려고. 네가 필요할 때 옆에서 있어주기 위해. 그게 아마 ‘형’의 역할이겠지.

이럴 때는 형제라는 핑계를 댈 수 있어 참으로 다행이라고 생각했다. 뉴트의 투명한 녹색 눈동자가 반짝였다. 무언가 털어놓고 싶은 듯 머뭇거리며 입술을 몇 번이나 달싹였다. 테세우스는 침착하게 기다렸지만 결국 한참 만에 뉴트의 입에서 나온 말은 이것이었다.

 

“……고마워.”

 

그러나 뉴트는 테세우스가 알아주길 바라는 듯 눈빛이었다. 그 간절하게 호소하는 듯 한 시선에 테세우스는 가슴이 저릿했다. 오늘따라 동생은 더욱 연약해보였다. 그를 안고 싶었다. 저 작은 어깨를 꼭 끌어안고 위로해주고 싶었다. 하지만 그랬다가는 참아왔던 욕망이 폭발할 것 같았다. 뉴트에게 다시 거부당하고 싶지 않았다.

테세우스는 망설이다가 뉴트의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 이번에는 뉴트가 피하지도, 움찔하지도 않았다. 대신 희미하게 미소 지었다.

그 작은 미소가 형에게 얼마나 벅찬 기쁨을 안겨주었는지 뉴트는 짐작도 못할 것이다. 테세우스는 희망을 품었다. 지금 당장은 아니지만 조만간 뉴트가 자신에게 모든 것을 털어놓을 것이라고. 지금 뉴트에게는 기댈 사람이 필요했다. 그 다음 며칠은 연속해서 야근을 하느라 본가에 들리지 못했지만, 테세우스는 일을 하면서도 한편으로 계속 고민 했다. 뉴트가 자신을 완전히 믿고 기대게 할 수 있는 방법을.

모처럼 일찍 퇴근하게 되자 테세우스는 허니듀크에 들러 뉴트가 좋아할 만한 초콜릿을 샀다. 오늘은 밖에 나가서 둘이서 저녁을 먹자고 할까. 그런 계획을 세우며 스캐맨더 저택으로 향했다. 그러나 저택에 발을 딛는 순간 분위기가 심상치 않음을 알아챘다. 테세우스는 조심스럽게 기척을 감추고 날카로운 소리가 나는 서재로 향했다. 반쯤 열린 문 사이로 뉴트의 모습이 보였다.

 

“못하겠어요!”

“이제 와서 무슨 소리니? 그쪽에서는 네가 마음에 든다고 했다는데.”

“뉴트, 지금은 갑작스럽겠지만 결혼하고 살다보면 금방 적응할거야. 플린트 가는 존경할 만한 가문이니까…….”

 

테세우스는 참지 못하고 문을 벌컥 열었다.

 

“이게 무슨 소리예요? 결혼이라니?"

 

뉴트의 물기어린 눈동자가 테세우스를 향했다. 갑작스런 장남의 등장에 어머니는 놀라 입을 가렸지만, 아버지는 침착하게 대꾸했다.

 

“뉴트가 퇴학당한 이상 제대로 된 직업을 얻을 기회는 없어. 하루라도 빨리 좋은 가문에 시집가는 게 뉴트를 위한 길이야.”

 

퇴학 이력으로 취업을 하기는 어려웠으나 결혼은 어렵지 않았다. 뉴트는 어린 우성오메가였고, 스캐맨더 가문이었다. 뉴트가 나이 들기 전에 좋은 혼처를 찾아주는 것이 부모로서 해줄 수 있는 가장 좋은 방법이었다. 그러나 그런 논리는 테세우스에게 통하지 않았다.

 

“누구 마음대로요?”

 

테세우스는 아버지를 매섭게 노려보았다. 목소리에는 깊은 분노가 스며있었다. 화가 나서 온 몸이 파르르 떨릴 지경이었다. 이제 겨우 뉴트를 되찾은 줄 알았는데, 결혼이라니. 뉴트를 다른 알파에게 빼앗긴다는 생각은 테세우스의 이성을 마비시켰다.

 

“테세우스!”

 

아버지가 엄하게 호통을 쳤지만 테세우스는 눈 하나 깜박하지 않고 뉴트에게 물었다.

 

“너, 결혼하고 싶어?”

“아니, 싫어!”

 

뉴트는 금방이라도 울음을 터뜨릴 듯한 얼굴로 고개를 저었다. 그 말에 테세우스는 이성을 잃고 뉴트에게 다가갔다. 스스로는 몰랐지만 알파 페로몬까지 통제를 잃고 흘러나오고 있었다. 테세우스는 파들파들 떨고 있는 오메가를 제 품에 확 끌어안았다. 부모에게 어떻게 보일지 전혀 아랑곳하지 않았다. 뉴트를 뺏길 수 없다는 생각뿐이었다.

 

“뉴트는 제 거예요. 아시잖아요. 아무리 부모님이라고 해도 뉴트를 마음대로 할 수 없어요. 제가 허락 안 해요.”

 

테세우스는 뉴트를 안은 채, 순간이동으로 사라졌다. 뉴트가 으스러지도록 꽉 껴안고 있던 테세우스는, 제 아파트에 도착하자 이성이 조금 돌아왔다. 안은 팔을 풀어 뉴트를 놓아주자, 이번에는 뉴트가 테세우스의 품으로 파고들었다.

 

“뉴트…….”

 

뉴트가 흐느끼고 있었다. 테세우스는 뉴트의 등을 끌어안은 채 조심스럽게 소파에 앉았다. 뉴트는 테세우스의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 떨어지려고 하지 않았다.

 

“미안해. 나 때문에 형까지 부모님하고…….”

“그런 말 하지 마.”

 

뉴트가 먼저 테세우스를 안은 것은 그 날 이후로 처음이었다. 몇 년 만의 포옹이었다. 테세우스는 뉴트의 작은 몸이 제 품 안에 있다는 사실이 믿기지 않을 정도로 황홀한 동시에, 어깨를 들썩이며 우는 동생이 안타까워 견딜 수 없었다.

부모님 앞에서는 허락 못한다고 협박하듯 선언했지만 사실상 테세우스의 허락은 아무 힘이 없었다. 뉴트는 그의 것이 아니었다. 미성년자인 뉴트의 법적 보호자는 형이 아니라 부모였고, 뉴트에 대한 모든 권리와 책임은 그들에게 속했다. 스캐맨더 부부는 누구보다도 뉴트를 사랑하고 염려하는 부모였고, 결혼은 뉴트의 장래를 위한 합리적인 결정이었다.

그러나 테세우스는 이번 일로 확실히 깨달았다. 자신은 여전히, 미친 듯이 뉴트를 원하고 있다는 사실을. 동생이 아니라, 오메가로. 형이 아니라, 알파로. 이번에는 그들의 부모도 알아챘을 것이다. 강요된 결혼에 더 분노한 사람은 뉴트가 아니라 테세우스였다. 뉴트에게 좋은 형으로 남겠다고 결심했지만 거기에 뉴트가 다른 알파와 결혼하는 것까지 지켜보는 계획은 없었다. 만약 이번에도 뉴트가 거절하지 않았다면? 상상도 하기 싫었다.

 

“앞으로 어떡하지, 테세우스?”

 

뉴트가 젖은 눈으로 올려다보았다. 테세우스는 뉴트의 이마에 작게 키스했다.

_My brother, mine._

뉴트는 눈을 깜박였지만 얌전히 받아들였다. 이런 순종적인 태도에 알파의 소유욕은 불길처럼 걷잡을 수 없이 번져나갔다. 오메가의 작고 부드러운 몸은 마치 제 품에 맞춘 것 같았다. 테세우스는 이렇게 평생 뉴트를 안고 싶었다. 뉴트가 먼저 저한테 안긴 이상, 도저히 놓아줄 수 없을 것 같았다.

 

“여기서 나랑 둘이 살까.”

 

어쩔 수 없이 새어나온 본심이었다.

 

“하지만…… 부모님은 어쩌고?”

 

테세우스는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 뉴트의 답은 완전한 거절이 아니었다. 마치 자신은 원하지만 부모님 때문에 그럴 수 없다는 것처럼 들렸다. 테세우스의 집은 부모님도 알고 있다. 당장은 쫓아오지 않았지만 이곳은 은신처나, 근본적인 해결책이 될 수 없었다. 테세우스는 뉴트가 완전히 제 것이길 원했다. 잠시 제 곁에 머무르다가 다른 알파와 맺어지는 건 싫었다.

뉴트를 다른 알파에게 빼앗기지 않으려면. 정말로 뉴트가 테세우스의 것이 되기 위해서는.

 

“뉴트, 부모님 생각하지 말고 네가 정말 원하는 걸 말해.”

 

테세우스가 뉴트의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 동생의 녹색 눈동자가 오롯이 저를 담고 있었다. 알 수 없는 기대감으로 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰었다.

 

“다른 생각하지 말고……. 이것만 말해줘.”

“…….”

“나하고, 둘이서 살래? 평생 같이.”

 

목소리가 형편없이 떨렸다. 뉴트는 이게 프러포즈라는 것을 알까? 뉴트가 극도로 긴장한 테세우스의 얼굴을 진정시키듯이 쓰다듬으며 작게 속삭였다.

 

“응.”

 

그 한마디에, 알파의 이성이 날아갔다.

테세우스를 막을 수 있는 건 이제 아무것도 없었다. 지금까지는 뉴트가 원하지 않는다는, 그 이유 하나만으로 소유욕을 참아왔다. 하지만 지금 그 이유가 사라진 것이다. 뉴트가 허락했다. 정말로 그 의미를 알고 대답한 것인지, 모르고 한 것인지는 중요하지 않았다. 그런 걸 따질 겨를은 없었다. 테세우스는 동생의 목을 끌어당겨 키스했다. 그토록 맛보고 싶었던 오메가의 입술. 부드럽고 촉촉한 그 입술에 알파는 정신없이 빠져들었다. 갈증을 해갈하려는 사람처럼 깊숙이, 입 안 곳곳을 파고들어 음미했다.

키스는 머리가 아찔해질 정도로 달콤하고 황홀했다. 뉴트의 입에서 새어나오는 뜨거운 숨이, 가느다란 신음이 사랑스러워 견딜 수 없었다. 호흡이 모자라 잠시 떨어졌다가도 그 말랑한 촉감에 자석처럼 다시 이끌렸다.

테세우스는 뉴트는 안은 채로 일어나 침실로 이동했다. 공기가 후끈하게 느껴질 정도로 두 사람의 몸은 뜨겁게 달아올라 있었다. 테세우스는 뉴트를 제 침대 위에 눕혔다. 뉴트는 알파의 페로몬에 휘감긴 채, 몽롱하게 흐려진 눈으로 그를 올려다보았다. 동생 위에 올라탄 테세우스가 조심스럽게 뉴트의 이마에 입술을 눌렀다.

 

“뉴트…….”

 

테세우스는 간절하게 동생의 이름을 불렀다. 마치 신의 이름을 부르듯이, 신에게 기도하듯이. 간절하고 또 간절했다. 뉴트에게 미움받을까봐 새삼스럽게 두려워진 탓이다.

뉴트가 팔을 뻗어 그런 형의 목을 부드럽게 감싸 안았다. 뉴트는 오래전부터 어렴풋이 느끼고 있었다. 저를 향한 형의 비정상적인 집착과 소유욕을. 하지만 그것의 진짜 의미를 깨달은 것은 지금이었다. 한때는 그가 두렵고 무서웠다. 도망치고 싶었다. 하지만 결국 자신은 그의 품에 있었다. 부정하기에는 너무나 큰 사랑이었다. 그의 품은 더 이상 떠나기 싫을 정도로 포근하고 안락했다. 마치 뉴트를 위해 만들어진 것처럼.

 

“다른 사람은 싫어.”

 

물기 어린 눈동자로 오메가가 달콤하게 속삭였다. 그 말에 알파는 홀린 듯이 오메가의 쇄골 아래에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 그리고 거칠게 셔츠를 열어젖혔다. 단추가 떨어져나가고, 하얀 속살이 드러났다. 가느다란 목덜미. 뉴트는 다음 순간 무슨 일이 일어날지 알고 있었다. 알파는 곧장 이를 박았다. 뉴트는 덫에 걸린 작은 짐승처럼 가늘게 몸을 떨었다. 피가 흘렀다.

각인이었다.

이제는 누구도 둘 사이를 갈라놓을 수 없었다. 그들의 부모라 할지라도.

뉴트는 영영 테세우스의 것이었다.

 

스캐맨더가의 장남은 7살 크리스마스에 받은 선물을 이제야 풀었다. 포장지를 푸르고 온전히 제 것이 된 오메가는 벅찰 정도로 아름다웠다.

테세우스는 주문처럼 속삭였다.

_My brother, mine._

 

테세우스 스캐맨더는 가진 것이 많았지만 수많은 소유물 중 가장 사랑하는 것은 단연 동생이었다. 그것을 위해 다른 모든 것을 버릴 수 있을 정도로.

**Author's Note:**

> 피드백 환영합니다. twitter @by_ariadne


End file.
